


Not a Single Star in the Sky

by witchboyway



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Fingering, Based on a Tumblr Post, Blow Jobs, Bottom Anakin Skywalker, Character Death, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Gay Sex, Goodbye Sex, M/M, Padmé Amidala Lives, Protective Anakin Skywalker, Sad Ending, Shameless Smut, Smut, Some Plot, Top Obi-Wan Kenobi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-14 22:12:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13599465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchboyway/pseuds/witchboyway
Summary: Obi-Wan was stationed for a solo mission. It was his first mission without Anakin. Anakin couldn't help but think the worst, even though Obi-Wan would only be gone for a few days.





	1. Chapter 1

Everyone was on edge, to say the least. Obi-Wan was stationed for a mission on Jabiim. This was his first mission without his former padawan, Anakin. This was also Anakin's first time not going with Obi-Wan on a mission. Obi-Wan decided it would be best for Anakin to stay at the Jedi Temple with Ahsoka since the mission was only for a few days.

"Promise me you'll come home." Anakin pleaded as he buried his face into Obi-Wan's neck, trying his best not to cry.

"I will Anakin, I'll be back before you'll even start to miss me." Obi-Wan smiled as he lifted Anakin's face from his shoulder, neck area. Obi-Wan gently cupped Anakin's face, using the pads of his thumbs to wipe away his stray tears.

"I already miss you." Anakin sniffed, embarrassedly. He hated crying in public. Especially in front of Ahsoka.

"Don't cry, Anakin." Obi-Wan smiled sadly.

Ahsoka stood a few feet behind her master as she wiped her teary eyes. She would also miss Obi-Wan, even if it was just for a few days. Ahsoka felt a soft hand rest on her shoulder. She looked up to see Padmé's sorrowful eyes gazing down at her.

"You know, young one, if Obi-Wan catches you crying, he won't go," Padmé said with a small melancholy smile, in hopes to lighten the mood.

"That's my plan." She whispered. Padmé grinned as she lowered down to embrace Ahsoka in her arms.

_"Promise_  me you'll come home," Anakin begged once more. Obi-Wan frowned slightly but quickly forced a sad smile.

"I will, I will," Obi-Wan repeated as he pulled Anakin into his chest. Anakin rested his head under Obi-Wan's chin, with his ear against his chest, listening to the way he breathed and how his heart thumped. He couldn't help but think the worst. This will  _not_ be the last time he sees Obi-Wan. This will not be the last time he lays his head on his chest and studies the way his chest rises and falls with each breath Obi-Wan takes.

"I love you." Anakin cried into Obi-Wan's robes. Obi-Wan would be lying if he said his heart wasn't breaking into a million pieces right now. Obi-Wan doesn't think he'll be able to handle another mission without Anakin.

"I love you too." He responded as he placed a kiss on Anakin's unruly, curly hair. "And I'll come home," Obi-Wan added. Anakin can only hope. 

~


	2. Chapter 2

Anakin was nervous, to say the least. This time tomorrow morning he'd be saying goodbye to Obi-Wan. Not forever, at least he hoped. No, Obi-Wan will be fine. That's all Anakin could tell himself at this point. But none of that mattered right now. What mattered was Obi-Wan's skin being pressed against his own.

"Obi-Wan." Anakin sighed. Obi-Wan hummed against Anakin's neck. "What are you doing?" He asked. It was a dumb question. He knew full well what Obi-Wan was doing.

"What does it look like?" Obi-Wan inquired as he lifted Anakin's arms over his head.

"Like you're trying to disturb my beauty sleep," Anakin mumbled as his eyes fluttered open. Obi-Wan gazed down his former padawan that laid underneath him. The morning sun casting a warm glow across his face.

"My dear Anakin, you don't need beauty sleep. Anymore, you'll become more good-looking than me." Obi-Wan grinned.

"And we wouldn't want that." Anakin cocked an eyebrow sarcastically. Obi-Wan licked his lips as he leaned down slowly, closer to Anakin.

"No, we can't have a padawan better looking than his master," Obi-Wan smirked. Before Anakin could respond, Obi-Wan had already pressed his lips against Anakin's. Anakin's eyes fell shut once more as he melted into Obi-Wan. His beard tickled Anakin's chin slightly, but he didn't mind.

Obi-Wan brought one hand down to cup Anakin's cheek, the other hand still pinning his arms above his head. Anakin gasped as Obi-Wan rolled his hips down onto Anakin. Obi-Wan took this as an opportunity to slip his tongue against Anakin's.

Before Anakin could start enjoying himself too much, Obi-Wan pulled away. Anakin grunted, unsatisfied.

"Patience, padawan." Obi-Wan grinned devilishly as he started placing kisses down Anakin's body.

"I'm not your padawan, remember master?" Anakin gasped as he arched his back, due to Obi-Wan's wandering hands.

"Then why do you keep calling me your master?" Obi-Wan smirked before he disappeared under the blanket.

"Fair point." Anakin sighed as he gripped onto the headboard, keeping them in place like Obi-Wan wanted. From under the sheets, Obi-Wan was working Anakin's boxers off. Anakin lifted his hips to help. Soon enough his boxers were off and he was exposed to Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan wrapped his hand around the base of Anakin's cock, causing a satisfied groan to erupt from his former padawan. Obi-Wan slid Anakin's cock into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the tip. This elicited a moan from Anakin. Obi-Wan smiled to himself in accomplishment.

Again, before Anakin could start enjoying himself too much, Obi-Wan pulled off. Yet another unsatisfied groan came from Anakin.

"Obi-Wan," Anakin whined.

"Patience." Obi-Wan reminded. Anakin huffed. His patience was wearing thin. Obi-Wan reached over to retrieve the bottle of lube from on the nightstand as Anakin kicked the covers off of them. "Hips up," Obi-Wan instructed. Anakin did as he was told and Obi-Wan slide a pillow underneath Anakin, to make it more comfortable for him.

Obi-Wan squirted the lube onto his fingertips. Anakin watched with anticipation as Obi-Wan rubbed his lubed fingers together.

"Ready?" Obi-Wan asked with his finger pressed against Anakin's tight hole. Anakin nodded his head eagerly. Obi-Wan pushed his first digit into Anakin. Anakin bit down on his bottom lip as he gripped onto the headboard. Obi-Wan soon pushed in a second finger, stretching Anakin even more.

Obi-Wan curled his fingers, brushing Anakin's prostate, drawing out another moan from Anakin.

"Please master," Anakin begged as he arched his back off the bed.

"Are you sure?" Obi-Wan asked, testing Anakin's patience.

"Yes." He groaned. Obi-Wan grinned as he pulled his fingers from Anakin, to apply lube onto himself.

"Yes, what?" Obi-Wan smirked as he pressed his tip against Anakin's entrance.

"Please master," Anakin begged. With that Obi-Wan pushed into Anakin agonizingly slow causing a slew of moans to elicit from Anakin.

Their last morning together was spent in the best way possible. Although, this would only make them miss each other more.

~

 


	3. Chapter 3

Anakin, Ahsoka, and Padmé walked silently to the Jedi Temple, where they would meet with Obi-Wan before he left.

"He'll be fine, Ani, I assure you." Padmé was first to break the silence. Anakin kept his gaze on the ground.

"I hope you're right." He sighed.

"Cheer up, Skyguy. You get to spend the week with me and Padmé." Ahsoka said, trying to lighten the mood.  _More like Obi-Wan sent you two to babysit me while he's gone, so I don't do something foolish._ Anakin thought to himself. He knew they meant well. Ahsoka and Padmé didn't want Anakin to be left all alone will Obi-Wan was gone.

"Thanks, Snips." Anakin forced a smile.

They soon arrived at the Temple. Obi-Wan spotted Anakin and immediately dropped his bags and raced towards him. Obi-Wan engulfed Anakin in his arms, holding him tightly. Even Obi-Wan was nervous, but of course, he wouldn't let anyone see that he was. Especially his Anakin.

"Promise me you'll come home." Anakin pleaded as he buried his face into Obi-Wan's neck, trying his best not to cry.

"I will Anakin, I'll be back before you'll even start to miss me." Obi-Wan smiled as he lifted Anakin's face from his shoulder, neck area. He gently cupped Anakin's face, using the pads of his thumbs to wipe away his stray tears.

"I already miss you." Anakin sniffed, embarrassedly. He hated crying in public. Especially in front of Ahsoka. Padmé has seen him cried many times before. She's comforted and been a friend of Anakin's for as long as she can remember. She's been with Anakin through the ups and downs of his and Obi-Wan's relationship.

"Don't cry, Anakin." Obi-Wan smiled sadly.

Ahsoka stood a few feet behind her master as she wiped her teary eyes. She would also miss Obi-Wan, even if it was just for a few days. Ahsoka felt a soft hand rest on her shoulder. She looked up to see Padmé's sorrowful eyes gazing down at her.

"You know, young one, if Obi-Wan catches you crying, he won't go," Padmé said with a small, melancholy smile, in hopes to lighten the mood.

"That's my plan." She whispered. Padmé grinned as she lowered down to embrace Ahsoka in her arms.

_"Promise_  me you'll come home," Anakin begged once more. Obi-Wan frowned slightly but quickly forced a sad smile.

"I will, I will," Obi-Wan repeated as he pulled Anakin into his chest once more. Anakin rested his head under Obi-Wan's chin, with his ear against his chest, listening to the way he breathed and how his heart thumped. He couldn't help but think the worst. This will  _not_  be the last time he sees Obi-Wan. This will not be the last time he lays his head on his chest and studies the way his chest rises and falls with each breath Obi-Wan takes. This will not be the last time he sees Obi-Wan. That's the only thing he could repeat to himself at this point.

"I love you." Anakin cried into Obi-Wan's robes. Obi-Wan would be lying if he said his heart wasn't breaking into a million pieces right now. Obi-Wan doesn't think he'll be able to handle another mission without Anakin.

"I love you too." He responded as he placed a kiss on Anakin's unruly, curly hair. "And I'll come home," Obi-Wan added. Anakin can only hope.

Obi-Wan pulled away from Anakin, despite his body urging him not to. Anakin grabbed Obi-Wan's face and pulled him in for a kiss, not caring who would see. Obi-Wan held Anakin as he smushed their lips together in a passionate kiss.

_Force,_  he will miss Anakin more than ever.

~

Once Obi-Wan landed in Jabiim and settled into his living quarters, he wasted no time in calling Anakin.

"Obi-Wan!" Anakin gasped in surprise. All Obi-Wan could do was smile. "I was wondering when you would arrive. How was your flight? Are you okay?" Anakin rambled on.

"Ani, I'm fine." Obi-Wan laughed. Obi-Wan wished he could reach out and just take hold of Anakin, but he was just a hologram. "I miss you." He sighed.

"I miss you too." Anakin frowned.

"I'll be back before you even know it," Obi-Wan reassured. "You should see it here." Obi-Wan now said, changing the subject.

"What's it like?" Anakin asked.

"So many stars," Obi-Wan explained. "Who knew there were this many stars in the galaxy." Obi-Wan smiled as he looked at the glitching hologram of Anakin.

"I'd love to stay and talk, but Padmé just made dinner, and you know how good of a cook she is." Anakin grinned.

"Save me some." Obi-Wan joked.

"If Ahsoka doesn't get to it first." Anakin laughed. "I love you."

"I love you too, Anakin." Obi-Wan smiled. "I'll speak to you tomorrow, bye my love." He added.

"Bye." Anakin waved. Then he was gone, leaving Obi-Wan to realize he was alone again. These are going to be a very rough few days. 

 


	4. Chapter 4

There's finally light at the end of the tunnel. After being stationed at Jabiim for four excruciating long days, Obi-Wan is set to return home tomorrow. Obi-Wan was currently doing a perimeter check around the base. It was raining as usual. The mud was much thicker today, causing Obi-Wan to move a lot slower.

There hasn't been much activity recently. Well, except for the other day when there was an attack on the base. That is why Obi-Wan was given guard duty today on his last day on this dreary planet.

Obi-Wan yawned as he walked around the perimeter for what felt like the thousandth time. Although, this time around felt... Odd. Obi-Wan couldn't explain how, but he could just feel it. He decided it would be best to check out for the night. So he did, notifying the next person it was time for their shift.

As Obi-Wan made his way back towards the outskirts of the camp. The paranoid feeling still followed him. He shook his head.  _It's nothing,_  he thought.

Suddenly, Obi-Wan felt something sharp press against his back.  _Oh, I have a bad feeling about this_.

"'Ello Jedi." Obi-Wan recognized that voice. Jango Fett. "No gimmicks this time," Jango growled. Before Obi-Wan could grab his lightsaber the sharp edge was pierced through his skin. Obi-Wan gasped as he felt the sharp metal cut his spinal cord and cut through his rib cage.

Obi-Wan fell to the ground as the blood started to drain out of him.

"No one's here to save you this time, Jedi." Jango laughed. His laughter was burned into Obi-Wan's ears.

Obi-Wan clutched onto his wound, in attempts to stop the bleeding. He was  _not_ going to die here.

Obi-Wan was alone now. Jango had fleeted and there wasn't any personnel around to see him. The inevitable was slowly catching up to Obi-Wan. He needs to call for help, but he fears it's too late for that now.

He managed to pull out his hologram.  _Pick up, please pick up_.

"Master?" Obi-Wan smiled at the familiar and comforting voice.

"Anakin." Obi-Wan managed to say.

"Obi-Wan, whats wrong? Are you okay?" Anakin asked, sounding on edge and panicked.

"I'm f-fine Anakin. I just wanted t-to see how you are." Obi-Wan struggled.

"Obi-Wan,  _what is wrong?"_ Anakin pleaded. Obi-Wan refused to tell Anakin that he was dying. Force, Obi-Wan refused to tell himself he was dying.

"Anik-" Obi-Wan's words were cut off as blood spewed from his mouth. Anakin gasped in horror.

"Obi-Wan! You need to call for help!" Anakin shouted. Obi-Wan shook his head.

"It's too late f-for that." He whispered. He could feel the oxygen leaving his lungs.

"Obi-Wan,  _please,"_  Anakin begged.

"I c-called to say I love you." Obi-Wan continued, ignoring Anakin's pleas.

"Obi-Wan!" Anakin screamed as Obi-Wan started to choke on his own blood.

"I l-love yo-"

 _"Obi-Wan!"_ Anakin screamed in agony. But it was too late. There's was nothing that could be done for Obi-Wan now.

That night, not a single star in the sky was to be seen.

~

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this has been... Pleasent? Hope you enjoyed the extremely short, short story. If you're familiar with my works, then you know I love to kill off beloved characters. 
> 
> This story was originally supposed to be just a one-shot, but I fell in love with the title and had to make it its own story. Perhaps one day I could write this into a full-length story with actual details and plot? Who knows. Maybe. Again, I hope you enjoyed this catastrophe. 
> 
> Well, that's it. This has been "Not a Single Star in the Sky"


End file.
